Royai: Woman's Choice
by LopezV97
Summary: Roy and Riza had an argument, but Rebecca has an idea to make things right.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or objects; they belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own my idea.**

 **AN: MoonStarDutchess challenged me to write this 1500 word or less Royai fic. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"So how mad is she?"

"I'm not in the mood, Havoc," Roy said. Then he raised a shot of vodka. "…as you can see from my choice of drink."

"Come on, just tell us. We may have some suggestions on how to fix this!" Havoc said.

Roy sighed, guilt knotting up in his stomach at the thought of not relying on his dear crew as a friend should. "She threw a bagel at me."

Breda snorted.

"Hey, at least I have a woman to have a bagel thrown at me."

"True, but you must be a dumbass to make Hawkeye resort to that," said Breda.

"Shut up and have a drink with me," Roy said. He downed the remains of his drink and signaled the bartender for the bottle.

(~)

Within the hour, Roy and his team were laughing louder than the music and slurring words more than a baby learning to talk -well, all of them except Havoc, who'd decided to stay sober for his date with Rebecca later. Roy used his silver State Alchemist watch to lasso in Falman for a dance then tossed it on the table when his move failed. Havoc clicked it open.

Yikes, it was already ten o'clock! He was supposed to meet with Rebecca two hours ago. As if by some miracle -or curse rather- Rebecca enter the bar voluptuous in a simple black dress.

"Well, if it isn't the wicked bitch of the west!" Roy called from across the room.

Falman and Fuery -although drunk- had the good sense not to laugh, whereas Breda joined Roy in howls of laughter.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Where's the walking cancer stick? Riza said he might be here with you."

Roy pointed at Havoc, and he couldn't help ducking his face under the table as she came toward him. She slumped next to Havoc, huffing and taking the full glass of water Roy left at the table.

"You're not mad?" Havoc asked, sitting straight when he could guarantee his safety.

"Yes, but Riza filled me in on a few things, so I'll cut you some slack," said Rebecca.

"And that's why you deserve havoc in the bedroom later this evening."

Rebecca smiled. "I like the sound of that," she said. "Now get Roy's hot ass over here so we can get home sooner."

"Hot?" Havoc asked, biting the inside of his cheek to hide the surge of jealousy.

"I meant it as an insult," Rebecca scoffed.

Havoc shrugged, guided Roy to the booth, and plopped him down next to the window so he couldn't get out on the dance floor thanks to Havoc blocking the opening. Roy growled at Rebecca.

"Should I spray you with the hose like I do to Hayate?" Rebecca said.

"Do it, 'nd I'll roast you like a marshmallow," Roy slurred. He laughed to himself.

"Just ignore him, Beck," Havoc said.

Rebecca nodded, and blew out a breath. "I guess I'll get my revenge later…Roy, why is Riza mad at you?"

Roy frowned. "Cuz I didn't scrub the tub like she asked."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Then why didn't you apologize…or scrub the toilet?"

Roy squinted at Rebecca as if she'd read something from an ancient book. "Cuz I didn't have my iron."

"Huh?" Rebecca looked to Havoc for an explanation.

Havoc groaned, lighting a cigarette. "I have no fucking clue, just give him some suggestions so we can fix this."

Rebecca turned back to find Roy's face flat on the table, drool shining against the surface better than any brand of wood polish. "Damn, how much did he drink?"

"Too much, obviously."

"You know what? I'm getting my revenge, but you'll need to help," Rebecca said.

"What exactly are you thinking?"

Rebecca thought for a moment. "Well, Central HQ's Woman's Choice Ball is next week, so perhaps that would be a good romantic make-up for Roy and Riza."

"I doubt Riza's in the mood to ask Roy."

"Exactly." Rebecca grinned. "We'll make Roy ask."

Havoc grinned back. "That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea," he said. "Let's do it and see what happens."

(~)

Riza Hawkeye gathered the stack of papers from her desk and carried them over to Roy's desk. That was all the paperwork due at noon and required his signature. She huffed at the empty chair.

Where was Roy? He was an hour late.

If he was a little more organized, maybe he wouldn't dread coming into work every day. Riza crossed her arms; oh well, she may have been frustrated with him at the moment, but she knew that she would always love him. So instead of dwelling in yesterday's argument, she made a quick cup of tea, and began tidying up Roy's desk.

After half an hour she heard the click of high heels coming from down the hall, she looked up at the door way -although they were closed- and anticipated said sound to join her in the office. Someone knocked. A giggle. Havoc's giggle.

"Come in," Riza said, her tone was on the defensive side.

The door creaked open slightly, and Rebecca poked her head through.

Riza raised an eyebrow, "Oh, hi Rebecca," she said. "I thought you were Havoc."

Rebecca grinned. "Jean's here alright, but there's a woman here to see you. She says it's urgent."

"Me?" Riza asked. She shook her head to clear the rest of oncoming questions. "Of course, let her in."

Strangely, both Havoc and Rebecca opened the double doors, holding them open for whomever she was supposed to meet with. A bulky woman came through, donned in a sequined red dress that barely covered her special area. Her legs were familiar -white, like they'd never seen the sun- and hairy to the point Riza wondered if she was from Drachma. Riza did love her heels; they were heeled leather boots -to be specific- and reached to her knees. The woman's hair was black, and piled high on her head. But the placement of the woman's hair made Riza realize it was a wig, and that this woman was no woman at all.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'm Rosalinda Mustina," Roy said, his red lipstick smeared across his cheek. "I came here this lovely morning to ask you to the Woman's Choice Ball."

After a long moment of Riza's bursts of laughter, she finally said yes and kissed Roy.

"What made you agree to this?" Riza said as he held her in his arms. He smelled of vanilla and his natural scent of ashes.

"Rebecca said I could tease her all I wanted for the next month…and full access to her closet."

"And you're excited for her closet?"

"I was humiliated at first, but I thought I could use it to my advantage and ruin her clothes on purpose."

* * *

 **AN: I was unable to write their reason for their supposed argument, so I just wrote this out. Dedicated to MSD and her awesomeness! Take care.**

 **Please Review, they make me extremely happy :)**


End file.
